Not So Normal Day
by Sora Yuuki Uchilen
Summary: I liked a guy, he didn't like me back. Or so I thought until the day I thought was the most normal day I'd had in the past 3 years.


I always used to dream about you. I dreamt about you and me sitting, and breathing together with our hearts beating as one. But alas, you were popular and I was an outcast. I didn't think you knew I existed. I thought that I would die sad and lonely, but that one fateful day changed it.

It was a normal day at school, with some of the popular kids picking on me like they always do. I, like normal, ignored them and read my book. It was a normal, boring lunch, peanut butter and jam for the 186th day in a row. Normal classes too, all we did was review for the finals which were coming up in a few days. Normal bus ride home, no car crashes or police chases.

It was also normal at home. I got there, went on my computer, ate dinner, played some video games, and finally grabbed my book and went to go read in my room before I went to sleep. I noticed it was hot, so I opened my window. At 10:17, my mom came in and said the she and my dad were going to the hospital, because he wasn't feeling well. I knew they were going to be a while, so I went to sleep.

I awoke to someone else being in my room. I opened my mouth to scream, but he covered it up and told me, "If you make a sound, I'll kill you." So I tryed to calm down a bit. It was working untill he started pulling off my bottoms. I started to panic. I didn't want to loose it like this. He took one of his fingers and stuck it inside of me, and I almost kicked him. After a while, he put another finger in, and finally a third. He took of his pants, and was ready to finally finish what he had started. At this point I was ready to scream, even if he killed me.

Just as he was about to do it, someone else came into my room. I didn't get a good look at him at first, but as I looked closer, I realized it was you. Azure. You took one look at the situation, and went over and started fighting with the perpetrator. You had the advantage of surprise, and you got a few good punches in before he realized what was happening. But he couldn't react fast enough. You hit him low, which caused him to double over in pain, and then you grebbed one of dresser drawers and hit him over the head with it. Then, you turned your attention to me.

I was slouched over on my bed, with the majoity of my clothes taken off. I must've also be crying, because you grabbed a tissue box from my shelf, and started wiping my face off with gentle soothing strokes. I buried my face in your chest, and didn't move for a long time. Finally, after I had calmed down a bit, you asked me where my cell phone was. I pointed over to where my school bag was and you went and got it. After rummaging through it to find the phone. You found it quite quickly and dialed the police. You told them the story and they said that they'd be there as soon as they could, but in the mean time to stay with me so nothing bad happens. Instead of putting my phone away, you went through the contact list untill you found my moms number. You phoned her and also told her the story, but you also told her that she didn't need to come home, because you'd be there and the poilce were already on their way. She complied to it, and stayed with dad in the emergency room.

Ater four minutes of sitting in silence, the door-bell rang and then some one out side yelled "Police." You got up and went to get the door. After a bit of talking, you and a few police officers came upstairs into my room. One of the officers took one look at my room and started issuing orders to the others. One of the women was told to bring me into a different room and take a rape kit sample, but when she tried to get me to go, I wouldn't let go of you. Eventually, they let you take me into the room and stay there.

After she had finished, she left. A few minutes later, the officer who had been issuing orders came in and started talking to you. He said he needed to get a DNA sample, so you needed to open your mouth. You said something weird like, "do we really have to go through this again? You already have my files." The officer said he had to do it because it was standard procedure. You opened your mouth and he took a cotton swab a rubbed it in there. Then he asked me what had happened, and I tried to answer, but my voice wouldn't come out. He handed me a sheet of paper, and as I reached for it I realized how bad I was shaking. I finished writing out what had happened and handed the sheet back to the officer. He went back into the other room.

I looked up at you, while you were still holding me. A million thoughts raced through my mind. Why is he here? Why did he save me? Did he see all of what happened? Why was he talking to the officer earlier in such a familiar tone? What will he think of me after what has happened?

You seemed to know that I wanted to ask you things, so you pulled out a pad of paper from your pocket and gave me a pen to write with. I wrote down the first question _'Why are you here?' _You looked at me and said that you'd be right back. It took you a few minutes, but you finally came back. You told me something that surprised me. You said that you were a fire demon, and that you were sent here to protect me.


End file.
